


Slaying The Beast

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Torture, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Draco has a Night Mare problem, and only one man can help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Slaying The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercore_curriculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercore_curriculum/gifts).



> Written for HD Owlpost 2020. For queercore_curriculum, I usually don't do well with angst but my beta says I've been spot on lately. Let's hope I made the right mixture just for you. Happy Christmas!

**Slaying the Beast**

Gasping, bleeding, and rolling on the damp floor, Draco saw his life flash before his eyes and it was ever so short and disappointing. Not at all what he had expected, and still it wasn't over yet. His arms flailed and Moaning Myrtle screamed, the sound intense and echoing of the ceramic tile walls of the girl's lavatory.

_Murder! Murder! Murder!_

Potter stood over him, a snarl on his thin lips. "You deserve this." He lifted his wand once more and Draco knew it was the end.

Snape shoved Potter aside and sneered down at Draco. "I warned you."

His father joined Snape and both shook their heads.

"Not subtle or helpful to the Dark Lord, Draco. I am ... disappointed."

The one that broke him though was his mother's eyes. The clear blue was watery as she stared down at him and her blonde hair, his own a complete match to hers, hung in her face like a curtain. Draco sobbed with her, reaching for her, as his fingers turned cold and numb.

"Goodbye, Dragon."

She reached down and touched one of the open wounds on his chest. The point of contact burned like a Cruciatus and Draco screamed, the pain mingling with the awful sounds Moaning Myrtle still made.

_Murder! Murder! Murder!_

He gasped his last breath…

And hit the floor of his bedroom so hard it rattled his teeth. He laid on the floor, panting, sweat-soaked pyjama clinging to his body as he shivered from the nightmare. Knots in his hair rubbed against his scalp, and Draco swore that trees were scratching at the windows. He stared at nothing...

And then it appeared. The Night Mare. The dark horse stepped forward, red eyes blazing, and Draco's eyes widened. Nightmares were one thing, but a Night Mare, a Night Mare could kill you, if you couldn't find your way free from the beast.

Just when he thought the torment was over, he realized it had only just begun. He had never mastered the Patronus spell, and he was alone. Always alone.

Snape's lyrical counter-curse echoed in his ears as Draco's fingers rubbed over the deepest cut Snape and Madame Pomfrey's dittany hadn't been able to remove. The purple line, just across his left side, bisected his nipple and wrapped about to his back. It was just as painful as it had been five years ago.

His fingers prodded the scar, and Draco hissed. He looked at his fingers and blood appeared. He tried to will it away and closed his eyes against the sight and the pain. Then he embraced it. Pain was real. It showed you that you were alive, and Draco dug his fingers into his chest, screaming at the intensity.

It didn't help.

He sank a little further into despair and tried to claw his way out. He rubbed the scar's thin line, the hurt blossoming on his skin and his mind succumbed to the Night Mare despite the agony. The descent reminding him he was alone. Of his past and his failures. Lessons from the Dark Lord. A Cruciatus for his lack of progress. Doubling down the fact that Potter, that Harry had been more of a wizard than he ever would be to have the gonads to use Dark Magic inside of Hogwarts. That sacred space of Dumbledore's domain, and his Golden Child that, no matter how hard anyone tried… Would. Not. Die.

Dereliction and sorrow welled in him, seeming to burst from the very scar that throbbed on his chest. He sobbed, calling out for Severus, his father, and even finally, Harry himself, as the terror forced his heart into a frantic rhythm. He was going to die, like a snivelling coward.

Crying, he reached out, hoping against hope that one of them would find him worthy of saving. Red eyes glared down at him, hot, huffing breaths moistened his skin, reminding him of all those he'd deceived. Black eyes stared back at him and bled to silver and then blue. Air drained from his lungs until he could smell his death, and saw the proverbial light.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

The deep voice was strong and through his hysteria he recognized it. _Harry had come! He'd come to Draco's rescue just as he had in the Room of Lost Things._

A great, white stag strode into the room and the black Night Mare rose to meet him. The two animals stalked one another while Draco's life swung between them. They clashed, shadows of light and dark, breaking off of the beasts, and then a man walked through their fight toward him.

"Harry…"

Robes of maroon and shining, brown dragon leather shield belts, that glowed in the dimness of the room, drove back the fear. His wand held aloft as he bent to the floor. "Draco…"

Draco reached out and his fingers clamped onto the other man's hands. He squeezed and the gesture was returned. Hope sprung forth, warming the chill from his insides. Air-filled his lungs and arms wrapped about him, bracing him against a strong chest, and holding him tightly.

"I've got you," the voice murmured and a press of lips to his temple grounded Draco as much as the voice did.

Still trying to catch his breath, Draco watched over Harry's shoulder as the stag tore at the Night Mare. Blackness darkened spots on Prong's hide, his antlers stabbing the onyx horse flesh until brightness bled through. The Night Mare fled, taking many, but not all, of the shadows with it, and the hart bore the scars from the battle.

The rack of antlers dipped, the great beast knelt in front of Draco, and he stared into the protector's emerald eyes. The voice slipped from the animal's mouth, resounding in his ears and reverberating in the room. "You are safe." 

The arms around Draco tightened and he was prodded to his feet.

"Harry," Draco breathed and clung to him even as he was propelled to the ensuite. 

"Yes, Dragon. I'm here. I've got you."

Their clothing dropped to the floor with a plop and the heavy thud of Harry's boots came next. A hissed spell and he was manhandled into the stall. Hot water washed over him and Draco gasped, even as Harry's hands slid over his slick skin.

He moaned, the touches, the heat, and the weight of the water washed away the Night Mare's lingering presence. Harry's soft voice, reassuring, caressed him as the strong calloused hands of his lover held him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, clinging to him as he was soothed. Fragrant bubbles filled the air and kissed his flesh, cleansing the terror. Lips and nips decorated his nape, and he wrapped the wet strands of Harry's hair in his fingers.

Catching his breath took on new meaning as Harry's hands strayed lower on his body. Fingers tickled his ribs and teased his navel before wrapping around his cock.

A gentle squeeze to the firming flesh and an inquiry. "Yes?"

"Yes," Draco hissed and arched into the determine stroke. "Please!"

Harry chuckled and the deep sound skittered across his nerves, tranquillizing the distress and brightening his soul. Tongue forced into his mouth anchoring him with a soul-kiss. He pulled on Harry, rubbing against him and thrusting into each tug on his prick.

"I've got you."

"You're mine. "

"Beautiful."

The reassurances bled through the remainder of the night's horror and Draco came alive under Harry's administrations. He pulled away only to turn and meld himself to Harry's front.

His mouth bit at Harry's and Harry answered with teeth in kind. He reached for Harry, grasping both of their cocks together and thrusting, stroking them to a rough and fast finish.

Exhausted and breathless, Draco clung to Harry even as Harry held tightly to him. More murmured spells dried them and Draco was ensconced in Harry's warmth once more as the taste of Dreamless Sleep slid across his tongue. The scent of fresh linens penetrated his conscious, and twining their fingers, Draco snuggled into Harry's arms and sighed.

Another soft kiss to the nape of his neck and Harry's voice followed him back into sleep. "Rest well, my dragon, I am here."


End file.
